The Mouse with No Name
by SariSpy56 Returns
Summary: My take on "Mouse Rise". Penfold refused to believe that Danger Mouse is dead. After noticing a crucial clue at the scene of the tragedy, Penfold, with a newfound confidence, sets off to find Danger Mouse and bring him back home in time for another showdown with Crumhorn. It may be a wild goose chase, but will it be worth it?
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note:**_ _ **Honestly, I thought Mouse Rise was going to be as dark or intense as a Gravity Falls finale "Weirdmageddon", but apparently my standards were a bit too high with this. It's not as good as Mouse Fall (because it ended in a tearjerker cliffhanger), but it's not entirely awful either.**_

 _ **So I find Mouse Rise to be okay. Nothing great. Nothing spectacular. Nothing entirely epic. Just okay.**_

 _ **As suggested by Zarius, I've decided to do MY version of Mouse Rise.**_

 _ **Like before, Danger Mouse's personality is STILL going to be a mix between his original 80s personality and his 2015 personality.**_

 _ **So sit back and enjoy my take on Mouse Rise. An okay second part of the season finale, but not as great as the first part.**_

* * *

It had only been a week.

A week since the _incident-_

No.

 _Tragedy_.

A week since the _tragedy_ occurred.

A week since Danger Mouse, the world's greatest secret agent, have disappeared without a trance. The only thing left of him afterwards was his badge and his iPatch.

A week since he had a battle against a wicked trillionaire named Augustus P. Crumhorn IV who was now revealed to be the father of the Princess. And he was on a losing streak due to Crumhorn releasing 12 of his worst enemies from the asylum in order to wear him out.

And Crumhorn had the _nerve_ to kill Penfold just to break Danger Mouse even more… only for Danger Mouse to step in the way at the last minute to save Penfold.

Either way, Crumhorn had _everything_ he wanted. Danger Mouse dead, the Secret Services not being able to do anything without Danger Mouse, and the world being so helpless now that the world's greatest secret agent is dead.

He was ten times _worse_ than Penfold's treacherous ex-third cousin Alexander.

And it had only been less than a day since the tragedy when Danger Hedgehog, Danger Moth and Danger Mole tearfully had to call off the search and assume the worst. It wasn't easy, and they knew that Penfold would be heartbroken the most.

Danger Mouse wasn't coming back.

He is dead.

Such heartbreaking news changed everything.

Professor Squawkencluck had locked herself in the lab, and forced herself to work on her inventions, a _nything_ that can bring Danger Mouse back, but ever since the tragedy, she can't seem to focus on her work. Her sanity and rationality is slowly slipping every day to the point where she might be deemed unfit to work.

She didn't take a break.

She didn't eat.

She didn't even sleep.

Danger Moth had to keep an eye on her every day to make sure the professor isn't putting her health in jeopardy.

Colonel K wasn't spared from this either.

He tried very hard to forget about the tragedy.

He tried to stay positive.

He tried to do the things he normally do every day.

He tried to keep himself occupied with his work.

But the memories of the tragedy just wouldn't leave him.

Penfold was _broken._

If Danger Mouse haven't stepped into the missiles' way to pull a heroic sacrifice, he would still be alive, doing everything he can to take down Crumhorn and save the world like always. Yes it would mean that _he_ would be dead instead of him, but at least Danger Mouse would be alive.

He and Danger Mouse shared a special bond. A bond so special and so strong that it cannot be broken into pieces no matter what.

He was more than a secret agent.

He was more than a best friend.

He was like the brother he never had.

And when he saw Danger Mouse's badge and iPatch in the wreckage when he replayed the tragedy that I recorded with my phone, he realized something.

He thinks back to the time where Professor Squawkencluck is showing off her teleporter. She had built it in hopes of getting the agents to their desired destinations quicker than taking the taxi to the library, but Danger Mouse was quick to criticize the problem with it after Danger Hedgehog tested it. The teleporter sends an agent to a random destination with no clothes nor memories.

Could it be that maybe, just _maybe_ that Danger Mouse is alive, somewhere in the world with no clothes nor memories?

It had to be.

That's the only explanation he can think of.

So, with a newfound confidence and after saying his goodbyes to Colonel K, the professor, and the other agents, Penfold started packing the things he might need to make the journey.

The journey to find an amnesiac Danger Mouse, and bring him back home in time for a showdown with Crumhorn.

He knows that he may be going on some wild goose chase, but it'll be worth it in the end when he does find Danger Mouse.

Wherever he is.


	2. Chapter 2

Crumhorn lets out a smile as rain began to pour down in London one morning.

True, France had just turned down his offer to buy Paris, even with him offering the country a billion Crum-pounds, but nevertheless he was happy about something else.

No, it was not ordering his secretary, Marcy to buy the country and change its name to Loserville.

It was the time when he destroyed Danger Mouse.

It had been a week since then, all to make his little girl Dawn, turned the evil Princess, happy.

Most fathers would do everything to ensure that their child is always happy. Keep them safe from monsters hiding under their beds or in the closets. Kiss their boo-boos away when they get into some minor accidents. Maybe even read them a couple of bedtime stories.

But Crumhorn, not surprisingly, isn't like those fathers I described in the last paragraph.

While it is true that everything in the last couple of days was to make Dawn happy after she was arrested and sent to Arkwright Asylum by Danger Mouse for attempting the turn the world pink again, it was all really his plan from the start to break Danger Mouse – figuratively and literally.

Dawn was merely the key to kickstart the plan.

And she have served her purpose.

She is of no use to him anymore.

Even her powers are useless to him.

It's too bad he can't drop her off at some place and abandon her now that she is useless to him (probably because she's only a child) unless either she is of age to legally move out and live on her own or having Child Services breathing down his neck constantly.

He never asked to be a father.

He never asked to have a child.

A spoiled, bratty little girl that is.

It just happened at the worst place at the worst time.

Sometimes he wonders how Cyril Sneer was able to have a son and still be a rich, successful businessman.

It's probably a Canadian thing.

And then, the intercom of his office phone went off.

" _Mr. Crumhorn, your daughter is here to speak to you."_ The voice of a woman with a Brooklyn accent cried.

Crumhorn sighed. "Marcy, tell Dawn that daddy's busy right now."

He _hated_ having to spend some quality time with his spoiled-rotten child, having to hear whatever problems she had in mind, and always having to witness many of her temper tantrums.

It took away too much time of his work, and his plans to secretly conquer the world.

He's losing lots of money because of her.

Whenever Dawn needed someone to talk to or to simply gain attention, he would simply leave her in the care of the servants as if she were a pet. To him, it was a good move, and he would have lots of time at work.

To others, especially those that value their families, this was a bad move.

What Crumhorn never realized is that one bad move like this could change _everything._

()()()()()

"I'm sorry, Dawn, but your father is very busy at the moment." An emotionless female Afghan hound informed the impatient Dawn, who was currently wearing her Princess persona.

But knowing Dawn, she doesn't like to be kept waiting, nor does she like being ignored by her own father.

"Marcy, when will I have time to speak to Daddy?" Dawn asked rather impatiently.

"It'll take a while." The Afghan hound, Marcy replied, not really caring about Dawn or her feelings.

She then starts making baby talks to Dawn, thinking that she a dumb, naïve child. "Now, why don't you take the Ultra-Melter Daddy bought you and turn the ice caps into slushy drinkies, yes?"

But what Marcy doesn't realize is that Dawn _hated_ when people make baby talks to her, as if they only see her as a dumb, naïve child who is defenseless without her parents protecting her.

Rather than throw a tantrum and make a scene, Dawn simply left the building.

It was shocking to an emotionless Marcy.

I was even shocked by this.

()()()()()

Dawn did what Marcy suggested while her father was busy with his work.

She and her flying pony travel to the Arctic with the Ultra-Melter in tow, to melt as many ice caps as possible into slushy drinks.

At least that'll keep her mind off of her father for now.

So far, she had made 50 slushy drinks.

However, 20 minutes in and already she finds that turning many ice caps into slushy drinks are boring.

Why?

She should be having fun with it like always.

Having a blast at turning the world pink, turning people into action figurines and toys for her to play with, or messing with the calendar to make sure that the weekend never ends.

So why all of a sudden, she wasn't having any fun with it?

It was because Danger Mouse wasn't here to stop her this time.

She had her father destroy him out of revenge.

She should be happy that the mouse wasn't here to stop her as usual.

But for some strange reason, she _misses_ him.

"It can't be! I _despised_ him!" Dawn cried. "He always ruining my fun at any chance he gets! Why should I be missing that mouse?"

As angry as she was for thinking that she misses him, Dawn could not help herself but realize something that she might've missed all this time.

Strangely enough, Danger Mouse _cared_ about her.

No.

That wasn't true.

If Danger Mouse cared about her, he wouldn't be stopping her from having her fun and constantly throwing her into Arkwright Asylum everything he stops her from whatever evil plot she had in mind.

But then again, if Danger Mouse didn't care about her, he would've let her swim in what looks like a hot tub with pink water in it. He would've let her get killed swimming in that pink water if he didn't care about her at all.

In a way, Danger Mouse cared about her enough to save her life that day.

He cared about her enough to save her…

…from _herself._


	3. Chapter 3

Penfold wasn't having any luck on finding Danger Mouse.

He searched through Europe, Asia, and Australia hoping that his friend would be there, having no idea who he is, where he was, or what to do next.

He imagines that an amnesiac Danger Mouse would be wandering around places, trying to figure out what to do.

He even asked a few people if they have seen a naked, male mouse with snow-white fur and one eye walking by.

The end results was that nobody in Europe, Asia and Australia have seen a naked, male mouse with snow-white fur and one eye gone by. It also appears that none of the other male mice with fur as white as Danger Mouse's are the ones Penfold is desperately looking for.

He checked Antarctica if Danger Mouse was there, but it was too cold for a naked mouse to be there, so Penfold called off the search in Antarctica, and went to see if his best friend is somewhere in North America and South America instead.

But like before, no one had seen a naked, male mouse with snow-white fur and one eye gone by.

Not even Jeopardy Mouse had seen him. She informed Penfold that she had seen the tragedy on the internet, and wanted to offer her condolences to the broken hamster.

Penfold was grateful for that as he decided to check out the last continent he haven't check yet.

Africa.

And now here he was, in the African jungles, hoping that his best friend would be there.

It was what appear to be his last resort.

This time, he going to put his faith in what he most believe in.

Trust his heart.

Let fate decide.

To guide what he sees.

Now to some people, the jungle can be a very dangerous place. It is very vibrant and lively, which can help mankind when they're foraging for food, but it can also be very deadly. There's poisonous plants everywhere in which eating the wrong kinds of plants either make you sick, or worse, lead you to your demise.

And don't even get me started on the animals. Trust me, they're _worse_ than poisonous plants. There are many animals in the jungle that won't hesitant on killing others in order to survive.

But when Penfold enters the African jungles the first time, all he saw was a paradise untouched by man. Up in the many trees of the jungle, he saw a large band of wild gorillas, made up of mostly females, their young and a few younger males, resting for the night.

Within this world, the gorillas were blessed with life.

A simple life.

They live in peace.

Normally, Penfold would be frightened to be in the jungle. Even more so without Danger Mouse to keep him safe from harm.

But for some strange reason, Penfold wasn't afraid to be in the jungle.

It must be the hidden confidence growing inside him.

But as peaceful as the jungle was, danger's no stranger here.

It was nightfall in the jungle, and as Penfold was bust setting up camp for the night so that he can continue to search for Danger Mouse in the morning, he notices one of the baby gorillas waking up to see a frog hopping by.

And it was not far from the baby gorilla and its parents.

He knew the nature of children very well. Children are very curious. They love seeing and trying new things, and when they want something, they'll do anything to get it.

The same can apply to baby gorillas.

When the baby gorilla saw the frog hopping by, it gets itself out of its mother's arms and proceeds to follow the frog, away from its sleeping parents that know nothing about the situation.

But not far from where the other gorillas are, a rogue leopardess is on the hunt for food as do most predators do. She notices far from a distance the baby gorilla chasing the frog.

And it was slowly heading closer to her.

That's when the leopardess starts to fasten her pace.

And Penfold, hidden in the safety of his tent, knew that the end results wouldn't be too pretty.

The closer the baby gorilla and the frog are, the faster the leopardess' pace is to the point where the baby gorilla stops chasing the frog and notices the leopardess' presence.

Fear began to take over the baby gorilla.

And the leopardess growled a nasty growl.

The growl was more than enough to wake the baby gorilla's parents.

The parents quickly ran as fast as they could to the source of the growl while the baby gorilla is running for its life from the leopardess.

But it wasn't enough to escape the leopardess.

And both the father of the baby gorilla and Penfold saw the end results.

And they were _horrified._

The father had to stop the mother from getting too close to the horrifying scene that is happening. But it didn't stop her from seeing it.

And she was _devastated._

No words describe a mother's tears.

No words can heal a broken heart.

No words can forget this terrible tragedy.

But the leopardess wasn't done yet.

She had noticed Penfold's presence in the jungle.

Penfold knew what this means.

The leopardess is going for seconds.

The safety of his poorly-made tent isn't going to protect him from this rogue leopardess, so he does the next best thing he had in mind.

"Oh ick!"

Run.

The leopardess made her first move by attempting to tackle Penfold, but the hamster was quick enough to get out of the way, and began running through the thick jungles with his life.

Somewhere high up on the trees, a mysterious figure is carefully observing the entire scene. Penfold is being chased by a rogue leopardess.

Penfold had never ran that fast before, well expect for a few times he had to get away from the bad guys or escape an explosion set off by the bad guys.

This was entirely different.

He never felt _scared for his life._

As he kept on running, he could see a wide gorge up ahead.

This is it.

This is the end.

He's going to get killed by a savage predator the minute he reaches the edge of the gorge, unless he is able to jump that far to safety.

He'll miss London.

He'll miss Professor Squawkencluck and her inventions.

He'll miss the other Danger agents in the British Secret Services.

He'll miss Colonel K mispronouncing his name as always.

He'll even miss that annoying narrator.

But most of all, he'll miss Danger Mouse, wherever he is.

And then, his instincts took over.

Without thinking, Penfold closed his eyes and make a jump for it. The leopardess had barely touch him when he made that jump.

When Penfold opened his eyes, he didn't find himself lying on the other side of the gorge.

Instead, he was… flying?

"I'm…" Penfold spoke, still shaken from what was going on. "I-I'm flying."

But that wasn't all.

Penfold had a strange feeling that something, or someone is the source behind this. He took the time to look up, and _screamed._

Holding onto Penfold while swinging on a vine was a naked, male mouse with snow-white fur and a scar over his left eye.

Okay maybe not _entirely_ naked. I mean, this fanfic is rated **K+.**

So, the mouse carrying Penfold is wearing a brown loincloth that is wrapped around his hips then.

But the sight of that feral mouse is not the only thing Penfold is scared off.

The leopardess is not giving up on attempting to eat him is what also scared Penfold to the point that he screamed louder than before.

The feral mouse lets go of the vine, which earned him another scream from Penfold. He landed on a nearby large tree branch just in time for him to catch a screaming Penfold falling towards him.

He did catch Penfold alright.

But Penfold is still scared of him.

"Put me down! Put me down!" Penfold cried as he tries to get out of the feral mouse's grip.

But as soon as Penfold frees himself, he saw the leopardess coming towards him.

"No, pick me up! Pick me up!" Penfold cried once more as he climbs onto the feral mouse who wasted no time to run from the leopardess.

He tried losing her when he made the fall to the leaves, but that didn't stop the leopardess.

And throughout the entire chase through the jungle, Penfold just wouldn't stop screaming.

At one point, the leopardess managed to come out in front of the duo and proceeds to tackle Penfold.

Penfold tries to defend himself while still hanging onto the feral mouse with his feet. It's probably not a good idea when he starts indirectly kicking the feral mouse in the face who is swinging from another vine.

But then, the hook in Penfold's backpack gets caught by another vine which forced Penfold to let go of the feral mouse. The leopardess wasted no time in going after the hamster.

The feral mouse sighed as he races back to where Penfold is and grabbed him before the leopardess could eat him.

The feral mouse swing harder on the vine with such enough force that he lets go of it again, and lands on the edges of the opening inside a large, old tree branch just in time to catch a screaming Penfold.

The leopardess is still hot on their trail. The feral mouse had no options but to go inside the opening with Penfold in his grasp. The leopardess followed soon after.

But the old tree branch couldn't handle that much weight that it began to crack. And at midway, Penfold, the feral mouse, and the leopardess fell through the huge cracks of the inside of the branch and began falling to what seems to be their doom.

Penfold kept on screaming.

The feral mouse wasted no time to grab onto the nearest vines he could find with his right hand and foot, like a gorilla.

The grip on the vine was slipping faster, and the feral mouse could feel some major vine burn in both his right hand and right foot. And Penfold screaming all the way doesn't exactly help.

All of that was worth it when the feral mouse's grip was strong enough for the vine to stretch and springing upwards, bringing Penfold and the feral mouse to the nearest tree branch to land on, just in time for them to see the leopardess fall to her death down before.

But it didn't stop there.

Branches began to crack and fall from above.

The feral mouse and Penfold had find another spot to get away from falling branches.

And they did.

But it was a short branch as they witness the falling branches.

The feral mouse look at the ground where he could see the leopardess having survived the fall, but then she got killed by the impact of the branches falling onto her.

That was the end of the savage beast.

Satisfied, the feral mouse looked behind him for the hamster.

Only, he wasn't behind him at all.


	4. Chapter 4

It has been roughly five months since Penfold left London to find Danger Mouse.

Professor Squawkencluck is having a bit of a hard time concentrating on her work. It's not that she's having any difficulties creating a new invention or that she's not as smart as she thinks she is. It's just that for the longest time, she had wanted Danger Mouse to stop messing with her gadgets and let her work in peace.

Let her intelligent brain do the work without any mindless interruptions.

But now, seeing that the mouse isn't here to mess things up or barge into the lab with a broken invention (that he caused unintentionally) like usual, everything was quiet.

Too quiet.

And it's scaring her.

It's like the time Penfold had to return to America, and being forced to marry a rich woman his snobby aunt Doreen had picked out for him in order to expand the wealthy family name, only the wedding was called off after the truth was discovered and Penfold came home, happily unmarried and continuing to be the lovable sidekick.

But it's not like that.

This was different.

She thought Danger Mouse was killed when he shield Penfold from the oncoming missiles during that terrible tragedy.

She thought he was gone for good, never to come back.

It was like the Louvre Museum incident all over again, except it was much worse.

And yet, thanks to Danger Mouse's badge and iPatch being left in the wreckage (before one of the Danger agents brought it back to the lab for safekeeping), Penfold had figured out that Danger Mouse was indeed alive. And it was all thanks to her teleportation device that she had carefully hidden when Crumhorn captured her, Colonel K, and the other Danger agents on the day of the tragedy.

She hasn't told Penfold about it yet.

Call it fate, or pure instinct, but she had a reason to do what she needed to do on the day of the tragedy.

She did it to save Danger Mouse's life at the last second, and to make sure that Penfold doesn't become an emotional trainwreck if Danger Mouse really does die from the blast.

But no one knows where he is. He's all alone in the world without any clothes nor memories.

It would've been embarrassing, but now's not the time to joke around.

As much as her intellect pride hated to admit, she misses Danger Mouse _badly._

She missed him barging into her lab without permission.

She missed him not listening to her instructions on how to use her inventions correctly.

She missed his witty comebacks and bad jokes.

She missed him messing with her gadgets to such ridiculous levels that she had to make future inventions Danger Mouse-proof.

She even missed his occasional bragging about how awesome he is.

Looking back, she even regrets getting mad at him for all the inventions he broke, and all the times he pushed her buttons. Sure, she can get annoyed by him, but she knows he meant well and doesn't mean to upset her. She loved him and Penfold as if they were her brothers.

But neither Danger Mouse nor Penfold were here at the flat.

It was an empty tomb of silence.

And it's not just the flat that was empty and silent.

In the past five months since Danger Mouse's disappearance, everything has been quiet. There aren't any villains committing any crime or taking over the world despite the fact that Danger Mouse isn't here to stop them.

Not even Baron Greenback is attempting to take over the world unless the people give him all the money in the world. As much as he wanted to, now that Danger Mouse is gone, he just couldn't find the motivation to do it anymore.

Heck, she heard nothing about Crumhorn yet.

She knew that Crumhorn is planning something big and nasty, now that he believes that Danger Mouse is dead, but she had a suspicious feeling that Crumhorn is doing it in the dark, unnoticed by nosy civilians, employees, and secret agents.

And she had an unsettling feeling that even with or without Danger Mouse at their side, the British Secret Services are not ready for what Crumhorn had in store for them.

()()()()()

Back in the jungle, Penfold was on the other side of the tree, with his back leaned back against the trunk of the tree due to a narrow ledge.

It's no doubt that his little adventure with the feral mouse and the leopardess had _scared_ him.

Throughout the experience, his clothes were a bit torn, and he lost one of his shoes.

"Okay." Penfold cried, still scared from the experience. "I'm in a tree with a wild mouse that looked eerily like DM, but without the eyepatch."

He notices a tree branch not far from him. He placed one foot onto the tree branch, and another soon after.

"This is good." Penfold said.

He tried to reach the branch with one of his hands, but they weren't long enough to reach it, and he slowly slipping.

He had to force both his hands to be pressed against the trunk of the tree he _wanted_ to get off on.

"Oh crikey." He cried.

He tried pushing himself backwards so that he could be on the other branch, but he lost his balance and went back to square one.

"It can't get any worse, can it?" Penfold asked himself.

Immediately after he said that, he heard the sound of thunder as rain began to pour down the jungle.

Penfold frowned at this. "Obviously, it can."

So he's stuck in a forced position in the jungle during a thunderstorm. He lowers his head in defeat when he saw the feral mouse looking up to him with _both_ eyes. His good right eye, and his left eye with a nasty-looking scar that looked like the injury was caused by a knife.

Just the mouse's presence alone is enough for Penfold to scream.

He immediately pushed himself backwards in order to get away from the feral mouse, but he was losing his balance again. The feral mouse had to climb up the tree Penfold _wanted_ to get off of to push Penfold backwards a little more so that he could at the other branch safely.

Penfold landed on the other side with a THUD, and backs up till his back is touching the trunk with the feral mouse attempting to come closer to Penfold.

"Stay back!" Penfold cried as the feral mouse comes closer to him. "Don't come any closer."

The feral mouse didn't listen as Penfold had to use his foot to keep the feral mouse away from him. The feral mouse began to observe Penfold's bare foot, and starts playing with his toes.

"W-what are you doing?" Penfold asked in confusion.

And then, Penfold began to laugh uncontrollably in which the feral mouse raised an eyebrow for only a second. And then he looks at two of Penfold's toes that he was currently holding. He plays around with the toes again and Penfold continues to laugh uncontrollably.

This looks like fun.

That is until he lets go of Penfold's toes and makes an attempt to look inside one of Penfold's trousers.

This earns him a kick in the face by an angry Penfold.

"It serves you right." Penfold lectured the feral mouse who makes an attempt to get closer to Penfold yet again. "Stay away from me."

The feral mouse didn't listen to him.

"Stay."

No respond.

"I'm warning you." Penfold warned the feral mouse. "I've got a green belt in martial arts, and I'm not afraid to use it."

The feral mouse still didn't listen to Penfold when it seems that he had gotten _too_ close to Penfold.

Penfold had enough of this.

Coward or not, Penfold made the decision to slap the feral mouse in the face, hoping to get him away from him.

But right before his right hand could make impact on the feral mouse's face, the feral mouse, without taking both his eye off of Penfold's, grabs Penfold's right hand with his right hand.

With Penfold's hand still in his grasp, the feral mouse decided to take the time to examine it, much to Penfold's confusion.

Fascinating.

Penfold has four fingers on his hand, just like his own hands.

Penfold could only watch as the feral mouse presses his left hand against Penfold's right hand.

The feral mouse's touch is warm.

Just like Danger Mouse's.

Then it hits him.

"Danger Mouse?" Penfold cried, looking at the feral mouse whom he thought was his best friend back from the dead. He even pictured the feral mouse in Danger Mouse's usual outfit, complete with an iPatch over the left eye.

The feral mouse _has_ to be Danger Mouse.

"Danger Mouse!" Penfold cried happily.

The feral mouse looked confused. "And a… Danger Mouse to you too, stranger."

Penfold was surprised to hear the feral mouse speak. "You do speak. And all this time, I thought you were just a wild, quiet, silent person who looks a lot like my best friend."

The feral mouse raised an eyebrow as Penfold continues. "Don't worry about your memories, Chief. I know everything about you."

"Are you a stalker?" the feral mouse asked suspiciously.

Penfold shook his head. "No, I'm your best friend, Penfold."

The feral mouse tries to think. Nothing popped up in his mind. "I don't think I have a best friend named Penfold. Have we met?"

Before Penfold could answer that question, both he and the feral mouse heard gunshot coming from a distance as soon as the rain stopped.

"Crumhorn!" Penfold cried.

The feral mouse grabbed onto a vine and looks at the direction where the gunshot was heard. He heard it again, this time with construction noises.

"Crumhorn!" The feral mouse cried again.

Penfold took notice of this. _At least he's remembering who Crumhorn is._

The feral mouse grabs Penfold and swings towards the source of the gunshot.


End file.
